El renacimiento de un pueblo
by screamingdeath
Summary: Esta historia nos lleva a tres meses después de la batalla con Quilbi
1. El renacimiento de un pueblo

**Capítulo 1: El renacimiento de un pueblo.**

_- Hola este es mi primera historia que escribo así que espero que quede bien y os guste._

_- Debo recordar que Wakfu es propiedad de Ankama._

* * *

><p>Esta historia comienza en el reino sadida donde ya había pasado algunas semanas después de que Yugo derrotara a Quilbi, Yugo estaba practicando sus poderes y aprendiendo más sobre su pueblo para poder volver a estar con ellos pero lo que no sabían es que una gran amenaza les acechaba en el otro lado del kosmos. Yugo se encontraba fuera del palacio con Phaeris practicando sus poderes.<p>

Phaeris: Yugo para crear los portales usando solamente la mente tendrás que concentrarte mucho más, pero por hoy acabamos aquí.

Yugo: (Cansado) No, aun puedo seguir. (En ese momento pierde el conocimiento)

Phaeris: Yugo! (Lo coge y se lo lleva al palacio)

Allí le dicen que no hay que preocuparse que solamente necesites descansar y se pondrá mejor.

En ese momento pero en la dimensión donde se encontraban todos los niños selatrop. Estaba a punto de caer como un meteorito sobre un planeta cercano.

Niño: Mirad algo a caído ahí

Niño: Eso es imposible, que alguien llama al (dragón)

(Dragón): Ya estoy aquí y puedo ver eso, chicos por favor no os acerquéis.

De repente aparece una sombra de unos 10 metros y al segundo se puede ver a una maquina roja como el fuego con unos ojos que con mirar ya te asustabas.

Robot: Soy Alcenbot pueblo selatrop por fin os encuentro, hay que acabar eso que empezaste hace siglos (Apuntando con una pistola laser gigantesca)

(Dragón): ¡Chicos corred, creare un portal para irnos de aquí con el selacubo!

Todos los niños en es momento estaban huyendo del gran robot, mientras el (Dragón) estaba creando un portal que los conduciría a un lugar

(Dragón): ¡Chicos venid, ya está acabado!

Todos los niños empezaron a dirigirse hacia el portal.

Alcenbot: No os lo permitiré (Volando hacia el portal)

(Dragón): (Deteniendo Alcenbot) ¡Chicos corred, iros y darle el selacubo a yugo y explicarle lo que pasa.

**¿Qué ira a pasar con el pueblo selatrop?**


	2. El encuentro del rey y su pueblo

Capitulo 2 : El encuentro del rey y su pueblo

-Debo recordar que Wakfu es propiedad de Ankama

-En el capitulo anterior con (dragón) me refería a Baltazar

-Esta historia la publicare los fines de semana

* * *

><p>Era la mañana del día siguiente al ataque de Alcenbot a la dimensión donde se encontraban los selatroph. Yugo se encontraba en su cuarto donde dormía tranquilamente después de un día de entrenamiento .<p>

Yugo: (Recién levantado) Haaaa ( viendo a Aliver)

Aliver: Por fin despiertas Yugo, si quieres entrenar con Phaeris esta con Adamai en la habitación de Ace (El pequeño selatroph) y Grugalograran.

Yugo: Gracias papa

En la habitación de Ace. Adamai y Phaeris se estaban haciendo cargo de los dos pequeños

Yugo: Hola chicos

Adamai y Phaeris: Hola Yugo

Phaeris: Yugo, ¿Que quieres?

Yugo: Venia a ver si íbamos a entrenar, pero por lo que veo esas ocupado, así que me iré a dar una vuelta, adiós chicos.

Adamai: Yugo porque no nos ayudas (Yugo en ese momento se había con los portales)

En las afueras de la ciudad salida

Yugo: Hay que puedo hacer

En ese mismo momento aparece un portal a pocos metros, por el cual vio que aparecían unas silletas muy familiares.

Yugo: ( Acercándose al portal) Hola?

Niños/as: Yugo!( Mientras corrían hacia el)

Yugo: chicos que hacéis aquí?

Niño: Yugo, hay un problema un robot apareció en nuestro planeta y nos ataco

Niño: Si, y Baltazar tuvo que quedarse atrás y ademas nos dio esto (Sacando el selacubo)

Yugo: Vale chicos venid,

Todos ellos seguían a Yugo que se dirigía al palacio, donde le vieron Adamai y Phaeris.

Adamai: Yugo, ¿Quienes son todos esos niños?

Yugo: Son nuestro pueblo

Adamai y Phaeris: Pero ¿Que hacen aquí no tendrían que estar en la otra dimensión hasta que estuvieras preparado para ser rey?

Phaeris: Y donde esta Baltazar

Yugo: No se porque están aquí y por lo que me han contado Baltazar se tuvo que quedar atrás para que ellos pudran escapar y me dieron esto (Enseñando el selacubo)

Phaeis: ¿Me podéis explicar que ha pasado, chicos?

Durante un rato estuvieron hablando sobre el tema, y decidieron que tenían que hacer algo

Phaeris: Yugo, Adamai habrá que pensar en que hacer

Yugo: ¿Por que no se lo decimos a los demás?

Adamai: Vale (Todos se fueron hacia el palacio)

**¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?**


	3. El comienzo de la guerra

Capitulo 3: El descubrimiento

-Debo recordar que Wakfu es propiedad de Ankama

-Debo dar las gracias a Runicos por decirme cual era el verdadero nonbre del hermano de grugalograran, que no lo enco

Yugo, Adamai, Phaeris estaban diciendoles a sus amigos todos los hechos que les habian contado el pueblo selatrop y despues fueron a ver que hacian con todos los niños mientras solucionaban su problema con el robot, pero de pronto se les aparecio un portal por el cual se encontraban Shinomone, Baltazar(muy malerido) y Qilby(Desmachado).

Yugo y el pueblo selatrop: Baltazar!

Shinomone: No os preocupeis, no Baltazar es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir

Phaeris: Shinomone que haces aqui y con tu hermano traidor

Shinomone: Vi como ese robot le pegaba una paliza a Baltazar y decidi salbarlo y ya qu podia a mi hermano.

Yugo: Vale, pero no intentara otra vez destruir todo.

Shinomone: no os preocupeis

Ruel: Vale vale, pero que haremos con ese tal Alcenbot

Amalia: Pero chicos no os habra podido seguir por el portal

Shinomone: No os preocupeis cuando entre el portal de enseguida se cerro sin que el pudiera nisiquiera poder tocarlo

Amalia: Si, pero si os encontro y eso que estabais en otra dimension no podra venir aqui y atacar el reino

Shinomone: Eso jovencita no lo se

Baltazar:(Feliz) Veo que estais todos bien

El reino selatrop: Baltazar!(Todos van y le dan un habrazo a baltazar)

Adamai: Chicos pero que haremos si viene Alcenbot, ni siquiera antes que eramos mas y mas fuertes pudimos con sus antepasados.

Yugo: Adamai, lo unico que nos queda es que tengamos esperanzas en que no venga

En el otro lado de la galaxia, se encontraba Alcenbot entrando por una trampilla a una nave espacial que estaba en medio de muchas otras naves.

Alcenbot: (mirando lo que parecia ser un rastreador) Señores pongan rumbo al mundo de los 12, la guerra contra los selatrop, la acabaremos.

Miles de soldados empezaron a saltar con sus espadas lasers, escopetas sonicas y muchas mas armas de alta tecnologia

Mujer: Alcembot pero que te ha dado con el pobre pueblo selatrop, por lo que oy solo son niños4

Alcembot: Calla Acmar, esta guerra la provocaron ellos y despues hullieron, se merecen la muerte.

Acmar: Haz lo que quieras

Alcembot: Jajajajaja

Con esta escena se acaba este capitulo, ¿Que ira a pasar?


	4. la preparacion para la batalla decisiva

**Capitulo 4: El preparamiento para la batalla decisiva**

-Debo recordar que Wakfu es propiedad de Ankama

-Pido perdon por el paron que tuve pero esque tenia muchos examenes y tuve que estar estudiando, gracias por entenderlo

En la nave de guerra de Alcembot, en el cuarto de Acmar, se encontraba Acmar pensativa y un poco apenada por el destino que tendrian los pobres selatroph, pasaron horas hasta que Acmar llego a la conclusion de que debia ver si podia solucionar todo esta disputa sin que alguien salga herido, se fue al muelle, cogio una nave que iba muhisimo mas rapido que todas las naves de guerra de Alcembot y al cabo de unos dias llego hasta el reino de los 12.

Donde se encontraba Yugo y sus amigos, ellos estaban empezando con la reunion para decidir que debian hacer con todos los niños selatoph haste que se empezo a divisar la nave de Acmar.

Todos: ¡¿Que es eso?!

Todo el mundo se acercaron a la nave que se empezaba a abrir y dejar ver la silueta de una mujer y todos al final todos se sorprendieron al ver que era una mujer mitad humano y mitad robot.

Acmar: ¿Quien de vosotros es el rey de los selatroph?

Yugo: (Con algo de miedo) Soy yo, Yugo

Acmar: Vale, Yugo tengo que decirte que Alcembot, jefe de las tropas de guerra de nuestro reino y se dirige hasta aqui con un ejercito de mas de 100,000,000 de tropas para poder destruiros

Adamai: Tu como sabes eso

Acmar: Porque yo soy Acmar la hija de Alcembot.

Yugo: Acmar, y por que nos revelas esoAcmar: Porque aunque mi padre no tenga corazon to si lo tengo y vosotros no creo que debais morir solo por su ambicion

Yugo: Muchas gracias Acmar, pero si Alcembot a podido seguirnos desde otra dimension no creo que podamos huir de el

Acmar: Eso es verdad, pero ya que yo se cuales son sus puntos debiles, yo os ayudaria a ganarle en una batalla

Yugo: Eso significaria que tendriamos que moririan gente inocente por culpa de nuestra batalla

Acmar: Yugo no moriria nadie ya que aunque parecen muy fuertes solo es porque tienen una armadura que les hace casi inmortales, pero con mi ayuda podriamos hacer que ya no funcionen

Adamai: Pero como haremos eso

Acmar: Mirar, lo primero que debemos hacer es...

En la prision de maxima seguridad del reino sadida.

Quilbi: Shinomone, porque no te vas arriba con todas las demas personas

Shinomone: Quilbi no dejare solo a mi hermano y encima asi puedo estar un poco mas con tigo

Quilbi: Muchas gracias Shinomone

Shinomone: ¿Quilbi enserio has cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos?

Quilbi: Si, aunque no espero el perdon de todos los demas por todo lo que hice

Shinomone: Quilbi no te preocupes, seguro que confien en ti mas tarde

Quilbi: Muchas gracias Sinomone.

**¿Que ira a pasar en el proximo capitulo?¿Como sera la forma de destruir la armadura de Alcembot y su ejercito?**


End file.
